Hit The Floor
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: Ghetsis extracts revenge on White and N. Contains death and suicide. A Songfic for Hit The Floor by Bullet For My Valentine.


**I see you walking home alone  
>Your face is alive and bright<strong>

Ghetsis slipped through the shadows, eyes set on the short brunette in front of him. He'd been in an alley for hours awaiting the girl who'd ruined his plans for world domination. The girl that had made him a fugitive and had gotten the majority of Team Plasma arrested.  
>The girl who had changed his son.<p>

He gritted his teeth and let out a low hiss. N had once been so naive, innocent and easily manipulated. He'd believed everything his father had said. And then the simpleton had fallen in love. In Ghetsis's point of view, love was the man's main corruption. He'd never felt love. Neither had N, until he'd met the harlot. She'd passed him only minutes before, her face strangely alive and bright. Full of happiness. That, Ghetsis concluded, meant that N was close by. _What perfect timing._

**But you can't see how weak you are**  
><strong>'cause I could end it tonight<strong>

She was so weak. Disposable. He'd watched her grieve over N's departure. He'd watched her every night since then, in fact. He'd realised in those four months that Whitlea could not withstand any kind of pain, whether it was physical or emotional. This fact amused him to no extent. _The Pokémon League Champion and "Hero of Unova" could not stand a single bruise!_ It was laughably pathetic.

He'd planned this very day for weeks after overhearing N and White's conversations. They'd planned to meet in Castelia City today, at 4:30PM. Ice cream and romantic time. The very idea was putrid and made Ghetsis want to vomit.  
>Tonight, however, the sickening romance would see its final chapter.<p>

**It's the feeling you get when you think**  
><strong>that someone behind is watching you<strong>  
><strong>Well I can tell you now that someone is me<strong>  
><strong>And I'm about to make it right<strong>

**Why do you take it all?**  
><strong>Why do I beg for more?<strong>  
><strong>I never thought that this is how I'd Hit The Floor<strong>  
><strong>Why do you take it all?<strong>  
><strong>Why do I beg for more?<strong>  
><strong>I never thought that this is how I'd Hit The Floor!<strong>

**I creep up from behind, touch your neck**  
><strong>move down to your spine<strong>  
><strong>You take a look and breathe so sharp<strong>  
><strong>It's just a matter of time<strong>

White never saw the shadow behind her, never heard the muffled breathing behind her. She was in too much of a euphoric state to notice. The smile on her young face was absolutely radiant as she wandered over to her and N's meeting spot. Her heart missed several beats as she thought about tonight's plan- they'd been dating for exactly four months. N was going to come in a disguise and the couple were going to enjoy ice cream and each other's company. It was everything they wanted.

She carefully lifted her purple skirt over the puddles on the ground and wrinkled her nose. She'd dressed up beautifully- A ruffled white shirt paired with a long purple skirt and purple heels. Beautiful diamond earrings. Long brown hair tied into a perfect bun. She was sure N would love her attire. _Soon,_ she thought to herself. _He'll be here soo-_  
>suddenly; she felt the fingers touch her neck and heard the ragged breathing beside her ear. They moved down to her spine, and she smiled, thinking it was N.<br>"Hey babe-" she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the familiar but unwelcome face near hers and took a breath, The smile fell from her face and terror took its place.

"Don't scream, Whitlea. If you value your neck, you'll-" Ghetsis's murmurs were cut off by the high pitched scream that escaped her.  
>"-I warned you, you simpleton!" he snapped as he tackled her to the ground, covering her tiny mouth with his hand. "Judgement Day is here."<p>

**Don't scream, I ask of you**  
><strong>but then you let one out so now it's time to go<strong>  
><strong>I come down on you like a ton of bricks<strong>  
><strong>it's all over so now it's time to go<strong>

"White?" Ghetsis heard that familiar alarmed tone and smiled evilly. Perfect. He timed five steps forward and one backwards as N surveyed the situation. "Father?"  
>"A pleasure to see you, my son," he simpered, the smile still on his lips.<br>"GET OFF HER!" N tried to lift his father off of his girlfriend, but Ghetsis turned and delivered a punch that echoed in the dim.

N staggered backwards and hit the ground. White screamed again.  
>"Be quiet, wench!" he instructed, returning to cover her mouth once again. "N, you truly are a fool to play the valiant hero. Don't worry, though. I have your death planned out too. You're of no use to me. You're dispensable."<p>

**Why do you take it all?  
>Why do I beg for more?<br>I never thought that this is how I'd Hit The Floor  
>Why do you take it all?<br>Why do I beg for more?  
>I never thought that this is how I'd Hit The Floor<br>(Hit The Floor!)**

White sat upright, bound by an Ekans Ghetsis had found. Sellotape covered her mouth, and she watched in horror as Ghetsis approached N's downed figure.  
>"NO!" she wanted to scream. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Ghetsis smiled cruelly at his son.<br>"You could have been great, my boy. You could have ruled the world. But you decided to chase a wench instead. That is not how I raised you to be."

"No... YOU were going to rule, father." N replied thickly, mouth full of blood.  
>"Tragic, isn't it?" Ghetsis sighed exaggeratedly. "I had to plan your death twice. I'd already had the wench's planned out perfectly. You are a fool, N," he kicked his son in the mouth again, and sat him against the wall, "for failing me, you now watch your beloved die."<p>

**ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh**  
><strong>ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh<strong>  
><strong>ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh<strong>  
><strong>ohhh-oh-oh-ohh-oh-oh-oh<strong>

He approached White again, and she looked desperately at N. N's face was full of fear and tears were in his green eyes. He obviously didn't want this anymore than she did.  
>"Cry and I'll make her death so brutal you'll want to die." Ghetsis warned his son without turning around. "Make your choice, boy." N closed his eyes and Ghetsis motioned to the Ekans. It let her go and slithered away.<br>"Say goodbye, N," Ghetsis requested. "SAY IT!"  
>"G-Goodbye, White," N choked. "I love you."<p>

"Good boy." Ghetsis stood on her stomach and began to pour gasoline over White's body. She squirmed underneath his foot and he saw just how badly she wanted to live. That made him smirk as he stepped away. She clambered to her feet and he threw a match, engulfing her in flames.  
>"NO!" N howled, tears streaming down his face. "White!" He raced towards her body, but Ghetsis held him back.<p>

"Keep your eyes open!" he growled. "Watch the wench burn." As soon as she stopped moving, Ghetsis pulled out a small, silenced handgun and shot her in the chest just to make sure.  
>"Now, boy. Your turn." he tossed the gun behind him.<p>

**Why do you take it all?**  
><strong>Why do I beg for more?<strong>  
><strong>I never thought that this is how I'd Hit The Floor<strong>  
><strong>Why do you take it all?<strong>  
><strong>Why do I beg for more?<strong>  
><strong>I never thought that this is how I'd (Hit The Floor!)<strong>

"Now boy. Shoot yourself in the chest twice." he turned and saw his son with the barrel pointing towards his chest as asked. Blood poured from his body as the bullets entered his chest. With a snort of disgust, Ghetsis began to pour gasoline over his body too.  
>"Idiot boy..." he grumbled as he threw the match.<p>

**Take this from me, I don't wanna hurt you**  
><strong>Take this from me, (I don't wanna hurt you)<strong>

**I've noticed that I'm not particularly nice to many shippings. Sorry everyone for that. Btw, thank you to The Silence Is Deafening for giving great constructive critscm on Forver and Always. Much appreciated.**


End file.
